fixation
by crimesurge
Summary: Ryuji's got a nice ass and his team takes notice. Set during the second palace, Akira, Ann, and Yusuke/Ryuji. (The rating is a very strong teen, by the way.)


so i finished the second palace, and i just can't help but think ryuji's got them legs for days and a nice ass to boot. wish the persona character models would show it! (;

this takes place in the middle of madarame's palace exploration, though. no major spoilers thus far. unbeta'd for the most part.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fixation**

.

.

.

It all started with Ann. Her eyes lingered more often than the boys', of course. Ryuji has a nice ass. It shows in his little stretches and side-to-side lunges. Having been on the track team kept him more toned than his fellow Phantom Thieves.

If Ryuji baton passed to her in battle, she'd get gutsy and slap his ass instead of completing his high five. The sting on her palm paired with the echo of flesh in the Metaverse always gave her chills.

At first, he'd yelp, "Back off, Panther!" or "What the hell, Ann…" slipping out of their codenames. He just accepts it now; they're both close friends and pretty physical people, after all.

He never seemed to notice how Ann always straight up stares when Skull falls over during a fight, or lands face first. That taut ass in black polyester definitely has her short of breath. She never hides that she looks, though.

 **Ann** Guys. I have something I need to discuss.

 **Akira** Okay.

 **Yusuke** Yes?

 **Ann** It's about Ryuji.

 **Akira** Is that why we're in a different group chat?

 **Ann** It is…

 **Yusuke** Did something happen with him, like harassment and whatnot?

 **Ann** No, but something has been bothering me.

 **Ann** I hope that I'm not the only one who thinks this way.

 **Akira**?

 **Ann** It's Ryuji's ass.

 **Yusuke**?

 **Akira** … What about his ass?

 **Ann** It's good, right? How it's really shapely for a guy's?

 **Ann** I can't stop thinking about it!

 **Akira** Oh.

 **Yusuke** So you're telling us that Ryuji's backside is a distraction to you.

 **Ann** I'm having mixed feelings. It looks so good to the point that I'm jealous that mine doesn't look that

 **Ann** That plush?

 **Akira** Yours is fine.

 **Ann** Thanks. What do you think, Yusuke?

 **Yusuke** I haven't really given much thought to what Ryuji's behind looks like, but I'll take your word for it.

 **Ann** You will?

 **Ann** I'm glad I got to talk to you guys about this. I didn't know how long it'd be before I just end up feeling him up for no reason.

 **Akira** No problem. Makes me want to see for myself, though.

 **Ann** You should! It's all of the pants he wears, too.  
 **Ann** Like, in the Metaverse, his pants fit really well around hips, but at school is a different story.

 **Yusuke** Because of how disheveled he always looks?

 **Ann** Yes and no. His uniform pants are loose around the waist, so he wears a belt, right?

 **Ann** His ass holds the pants up but he still sags and his boxers show.

 **Akira** Morgana says that that look makes him look so vulgar.

 **Yusuke** Sagging is an out of date trend from some years ago, is it not?

 **Ann** You know how he is! Of course he'd wear old trends.

 **Akira** You really love seeing his ass show.

 **Ann** Yes, I do.

 **Akira** Well, he just asked me if I wanted to hang out, so I guess I can go see it firsthand.

 **Ann** Send me pics if you can!

 **Yusuke** I suppose you can send me photos of the alleged nice ass.

 **Ann** That's the spirit, Yusuke!

 **Akira** I'll see what I can do.

"I can't believe you're going to take pictures of Ryuji's butt for them." Morgana groaned, shuffling around to the face the other way in Akira's bag. "I can't watch you all make a fool out of yourselves anymore."

"You want me to leave you at home later?" Akira teased, pocketing his smartphone.

"It's fine. I think I'm a little curious as well, especially if Lady Ann thinks his is better than hers."

"Really, Morgana."

"Yes, really."

"Hey!" Ryuji called out, a couple yards away. "What's up, man?"

"Hey," Akira smiled a little at his best friend. "So, what'd you want to do today?"

"I don't think I want to train today, so we should go to your place and catch up on some manga. Maybe play some video games."

"Sounds good."

They walk side by side to the station, when Ryuji free-throws his soft drink away into a trash can. None of them are surprised when he misses.

"Awh, shit!" The bleach blond walks over and picks up his litter.

Akira gets the perfect view three feet away of his friend leaned over, a very nice stretch of his body when he folds over to pick up the can. He pulls out of his phone and switches to the camera.

It's obvious that Ryuji was and is very athletic, but apparently he's flexible too. He didn't squat to grab the can at all, though he probably does a ton of squats. He could probably easily put his palms on the floor when he's stretching to touch his toes.

Aside from that, Akira sets his eyes on the real prize. Ann was right. Ryuji's ass is _plush_ , round and full. His red boxers' waistband peeks out over the top of his pants and so does some creamy, pale lower back. He takes a couple photos, hoping they aren't too blurry.

Morgana whips Akira in the neck with his tail and tells him to stop staring when the boy turns back around.

Ryuji grins, his gaze sweet and almost pure, as he continues telling his story about class today. Akira feels a bit dirty for taking photos of his friend like that, but it should be okay.

When they finally get on the train, it's super packed.

The boys huddle up in a corner, Ryuji ends up pressed face against the window. "Jesus! It's so crammed today, huh?"

Akira has both arms on each side of Ryuji, pinning him against the wall. He tries not to push his body against Ryuji's, especially keeping his lower half away from the other boy's. Ryuji's position looks too good though, Akira admits. His ass was sticking out; he was leaned over with his forearm against the window, his brown eyes on the ground ends up tempting Akira to fit himself perfectly against him.

Akira doesn't want to be a creep though, but still finds that he's getting hard at the thought of grinding on his best friend in the subway. He swallows at the thought of doing something sexual in public.

Ugh, and Morgana is here too, in his bag. At least he's hiding right now.

The train shakes and bumps and Akira falls onto Ryuji, who makes a strained noise.

Ryuji grits his teeth, whispering, "Dude, are you ha—"

"I'm sorry, Ryuji," The black haired boy blushes fiercely, whispering into Ryuji's ear, "I couldn't help it."

They stay against each other as the train gets bumpier and more people enter than leave.

Akira rubs his head against Ryuji's neck and back, "You're so soft."

"Akira, stop it…" Ryuji pushes back, trying to push off of the window. His hips roll on Akira's and he whimpers.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Akira rolls his hard-on between Ryuji, his voice low.

"Dude! Stop, you know I wouldn't."

"You sure?"

Akira watches the blush creep up the blond's neck and to his ears. Ryuji doesn't get to answer when the speakers call out their stop.

Until they get to Leblanc, Ryuji stays silent, keeping his distance from Akira. He doesn't say a word what just happened.

"Look, man," his friend's voice soft, and his bad posture making him seem small. "Let's not talk about what happened in transit earlier. You should probably, uh, go use the bathroom. I'll wait upstairs."

Akira texts the group chat the best pictures he took after he… Relieved his issue.

.

.

.

Yusuke nearly drops his phone into his cup of paint water when he sees the picture.

 **Yusuke** My goodness.

 **Ann** Yeeeees, Akira, yes!

 **Yusuke** I can understand your fixation much better now, Ann.

 **Akira** I have to go, but you're welcome.

 **Ann** Akira got such a good picture, but I'm glad you get it.

He looks at the photo again. Ryuji's lithe body folded over, picking up a can, presuming it's his. Akira's photocomposition is spotty but it was a clear photo of their friend's behind.

The idea sets off a flurry of sketches of the human anatomy. Mostly of a person's backside. That person may or may not be Sakamoto Ryuji, Yusuke's new friend.

The young artist tunes out to the rhythm of his pencil strokes for what seems like hours. When he comes to, he realizes what he's done.

The sketchpad has a large drawing of Ryuji seated, looking behind himself, pantsless but still wearing a tshirt. His ass is out and the image strongly reads as desire, need.

 _Shit_. And he was hard, his trousers tenting. Luckily he was in his own room and not in class.

Yusuke turns in for the day, unable to sleep after he let his imagination run wild. He definitely butts heads with the blond boy but enjoys his honest opinions. Ryuji's chocolate brown eyes and his smile were the things that he took notice of the most.

They were, at least. The boy's figure was definitely on his mind now.

He's never been so attracted to others before, especially his new group of friends. They were all attractive and stood out.

This is going to make for an awkward trip to the Palace tomorrow.

.

.

.

Akira finds a vent for them to climb through to further their infiltration. He enters first, of course, then Ryuji, then Yusuke, and then Ann.

There it was, right in front of his face. The fabled ass. It was better than Yusuke could have expected from a young boy. He was close enough to see the seams on his back pockets. He could count the studs on his belts if he wanted to.

"Hey, don't go starin' at my butt."

Panther snickers when Skull outs him. Fox clears his throat though, "What are you talking about?" Smooth.

Joker stops suddenly, causing a chain reaction in the team.

His premonition was correct. Yusuke made this fifty times more awkward by accidentally shoving his face right between Skull's butt cheeks. It's soft and pliable, like wet clay. He breaths out against the other boy.

He doesn't move away immediately until Skull yelps in surprise, kicking Fox right in the jaw with his steel-toed boot.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, not sorry, dude! Watch where you're crawling!"

Yusuke was so glad he got to wear a mask in this place. He could feel the heat literally crawling up his neck. Panther and Joker luckily had on very straight faces under the masks. He knew they were laughing at his misstep on the inside, though.

"Why is all this weird stuff always happening to me, jeez," Skull mutters under his breath as they enter a new room.

"Let's keep moving," Joker says, signaling for them to follow.

They encounter shadows in the next hallway. It's stronger than they've been used to, and gets the first hit.

Skull is immediately knocked down, and the other Phantom Thieves take a moment to look at his ass before taking down the shadows.

"Yeesh, that was rough," he says, getting off of the ground.

"Could have been rougher," Joker chuckles. Skull blushes all red under his mask and a smile tugs at Yusuke's lips.

He has never thought of anyone as "cute" before, but Ryuji was definitely cute.

They find a safe room in the next stretch of hallways.

Right before Skull lowers to sit down in a chair, Panther goes in for the kill with an ass slap, "Had it handed to you, huh, Skull?"

"Oh my God," the blond boy backs away. The chair knocked over. "Will one of you guys tell me why so much of this weird shit happening to me lately?"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asks.

"You know at least, don't you, Mona!" Skull points to all of the Thieves. "All of you guys keep touching on me, like seriously, guys? I'm not feelin' the sexual harassment here!"

"You finally noticed?" the small cat groans. "All of these guys have been coming onto you because of your… Well, your well-endowed lower half."

"What the fuck?"

"Your ass is so nice," Ann sighs. "We couldn't help it."

"I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable, Skull," Yusuke rubbed the back of neck. "It is truly a fine ass."

"Oh my good God, what is wrong with you guys?"

"Do you not like the attention?" Akira questions, looking very obviously at Ryuji's lower half.

"Jeez, my eyes are up here. And that's not it, why didn't you guys just tell me?"

"You think we wanted to boost your ego?" Mona mumbles.

"We'll stop if you want," Ann looks down.

"I… I don't think I want you guys to stop, but like could you warn me or ask or something?" Ryuji's tone was soft. "Like we're friends, right?"

"We can be whatever you want, Ryuji," Akira smirked, teasing him.

"You guys got me all kinds of confused lately," Ryuji flushed, oblivious for the most part.

"Can I fondle your ass then?"

"Ann!"

"I'm asking for real, can I?" She snaps her pink gloves tight with a smirk.

"I, I guess?"

Ann comes around the side and palms Ryuji's ass before giving it a good grab. He squeals, making a noise akin to "eep." Ann makes a delighted noise and gives the other two boys a look.

Yusuke turns to Akira who looks over at the same time. "Can we do it too?"

"If it'll get you guys to shut up, fine."

The two of them each grab a side with an open palm, Akira's hand slipping lower and rubbing back up gently, whilst Yusuke's kneads and squeezes.

Ryuji moans entirely, before burying his face in his gloved hands.

Akira whispers something to Ryuji's ear that Yusuke could only barely make out. " _Are you hard?_ "

The blue haired boy looks down to see, and it seemed like yes, indeed Ryuji was. Just from praise and fondling. Yusuke felt himself growing warmer. Ann seemed to have notice as well.

"I'm going to murder you guys," Ryuji says, planting down in a chair, "Can we please stop talking about this."

"Let's call it a day then, guys."

"Finally!"

"You sure we shouldn't explore a little more, Akira?" Morgana inquires.

"Nah, I think we made some good progress today."

Ryuji practically rushes to the front of the Palace after then. They exit back to the real world. "I'll—I'll see you guys later."

"You sure you don't want to take the train back with us to eat?" Ann asks, concerned.

"I just want to go home for tonight. See ya!"

Yusuke could swear that he saw Ryuji steal a look at Akira before pouting.

"What did you do to him?"

"He probably just doesn't to take the train with me for awhile."

"Well then, I'm going to turn in for the night as well," Yusuke looks to the shack.

"Me too," Ann nods. "I've got some stuff to catch up on tonight."

"Alright."

.

.

.

.

.

i think i'm going to continue this and up the rating to explicit, but sorry about that cut off. i hope you all enjoyed this, i really wanted to write something lighthearted! hopefully next time i can make it a little more focused on yusuke and ann rather than akira.


End file.
